Star Factor (season 2)
– | label2 = Judges | data2 = Alex Christian Rick Laimis Vaios | label3 = Host(s) | data3 = Adele Michael Pena | label4 = Broadcaster | data4 = ETV | header5 = Winner | data6 = Maja Keuc | label7 = Origin | data7 = Maribor, Slovenia | label8 = Song | data8 = "No One" | label9 = Genres | data9 = Pop, R&B | header10 = Runner up | data11 = ABBA | header12 = Chronology | below = ◀ Season 2 ► }} The second season started on 6 December 2012. It was hosted by the winner of the first season, Adele and the well-known actor Michael Pena. The Auditions took place in 15 Countries and in their respective theathers; Estonia, Poland, Sweden, Germany, France, Denmark, Romania, United Kingdom, South Korea, Japan, United States, Canada, Greece and Spain. The Galas took place in the Royal Albert Hall in the United Kingdom, with a capacity of 5.000 people, while the final gala took place in the o2 Arena in London with an attendance of 18.000 People. On 3 December the auditions results were revealed and the contestants are now fighting in the Galas in the Saaku Arena. The Auditions took place in the Kaubamajas of Tallinn and in the Mall of Tartu. The judges are formated by Rick, Alex, Laimis, Christian and Vaios, chosen in the first part of the transmission. Vaios had submitted the winner of the first season and therefore he managed the Boys. Nick and Valentin left the judge panel and were replaced by Laimis and Christian by a televoting decision. Vaios was actually the first member wich lost all his contestants. Selection process Auditions In total, 75 aritsts performed at the auditions. The judges selected only four artists for every pot: Boys, Girls, Girl Groups, Boy Groups and Mixed Groups. Battle Bracket The Battle Bracket is a decisive moment. The Bottom Three of the votes of each Gala is called on stage and the judges have to save only one artist from those. The restant 2 artists will leave the competition. The T.I.L.T. ('T'otal 'I'ndecision and 'L'ack of 'T'ime) Is when the judges votes are tied. In that case the public is called to vote their favourite to save. The "Lack of Time", stands for the limitated time for the public to vote: almost 1 hour. Finalists The finalists were announced during the episode broadcasted on November 19 2012. : – Winner : – Runner-up : – Third Place Galas Results summary ;Colour key : – Contestant was in the bottom two/three and had to enter the Battle Bracket : – Contestant received the most public votes : – Contestant received the fewest public votes and was eliminated Gala 1 ;Judges' votes to save *Vaios: Robbie Williams *Rick: Robbie Williams *Laimis: The Veronicas *Christian: Robbie Williams *Alex: Robbie Williams Gala 2 ;Judges' votes to save *Vaios: Marina & the Diamonds *Rick: Globus *Laimis: Femminem *Christian: Globus *Alex: Femminem Gala 3 ;Judges' votes to save *Vaios: Bruno Mars *Rick: Westlife *Laimis: Femminem *Christian: Westlife *Alex: Westlife Gala 4 ;Judges' votes to save *Vaios: Robbie Williams *Rick: Inna *Laimis: Robbie Williams *Christian: Westlife *Alex: Inna Gala 5 ;Judges' votes to save *Vaios: Eric Saade *Rick: Davichi *Laimis: Davichi *Christian: Robbie Williams *Alex: Eric Saade Gala 6 ;Judges' votes to save *Vaios: Evanescence *Rick: Evanescence *Laimis: N/A *Christian: The Beatles *Alex: Evanescence Gala 7: Christmas Gala ;Judges' votes to save *Vaios: Taylor Swift *Rick: Taylor Swift *Laimis: Girls Aloud *Christian: Within Temptation *Alex: Within Temptation Gala 8 ;Judges' votes to save *Vaios: N/A *Rick: Evanescence *Laimis: Train *Christian: Train *Alex: Evanescence Gala 9: Semi-final ;Judges' votes to save *Vaios: Cascada *Rick: Maja Keuc *Laimis: Maja Keuc *Christian: Maja Keuc *Alex: Cascada Gala 10: Final Winner's single As of last season, 3 different singles were written for each contestant in the final. No One for Maja, Dancing Queen for ABBA and Lost In Paradise for Evanescence. They all performed it in the final gala. Maja Keuc was the second winner of the competition and therefore her single was officially released. However both ABBA and Evanescence released their singles too but later. Category:Star Factor seasons Category:Seasons